I Can't Tell You
by pcAndralph
Summary: Just a one shot. Sorry for the ending


**A/n: Hi guys this is PC. Don't even ask. My username is PCandRalph but it's just me PC. Forget the Ralph bit. Anyhoo, this is my first time ever, so please, be kind on this poor soul. Apologies in advance for my awful writing skills. Also, this is the second time i've tried to post this. The first was a little crazy with some added code so hopefully this one is easier to read. Enjoy :D**

Another akuma victim saved. Another day fighting for good. Ladybug stared into the distance. She never got much peace these days.

"Well M'lady, another day's job done"

Chat Noir held out his fist for their daily after-battle-fist-bump.

"Pound it"

"LB? I was wondering if yo-"

Her earrings beeped

"Sorry Chat, gotta go"

"Bye Bug-a-boo"

She swung on her yo-yo, too far away to hear the crack in Chat's voice, the longing look on his face. Too far away to see the burning love he felt. The love he had to hide. Chat de-transformed into Adrien and walked home.

Ladybug hid behind a dustbin and de-transformed. Marinette stood up, then quickly rushed back down.

"Marinette? What happened?" Tikki flew up so she was face to face with Marinette.

"Get down, Tikki!"

"Why, what's going on. Is there another akumatized victim?"

"No, it's Adrien."

Tikki rolled her eyes. "Really Marinette, you had me worried. Just get up and talk to him."

"I can't. Not as Marinette. Do you think I could, talk to him as Ladybug"

"Honestly Marinette, you don't need a mask to talk to a boy"

"Please Tikki, I'm begging you"

"Fine, but you owe me some macaroons"

"Thanks Tikki"

"Don't forget the macaroons"

"Tikki, spots on"

As Marinette transformed once more into Ladybug, Adrien turned the corner. They didn't see each other, looking at every other direction. Suddenly, they stumble into each other and they end up sprawled on the floor, their faces inches away.

"L-l-ladybug. Uh, hi. It's nice to uh see you?"

It sounded more like a question than a statement but Marinette wasn't doing much better.

"Oh, uh Adri- I mean uh hi. Do I uh know you?"

"Huh what. Oh right, i'm Adrien, Adrien Agreste."

LB decided to try and play it cool. "Oh yeah I recognise you from the posters" she says casually.

"You have? Oh, uh ok that's cool."

They really weren't getting anywhere nervously rambling on, so Adrien tried to imagine he was transformed as Chat Noir and this was just his usual hard-to-get routine with Ladybug.

"So Ladybug, got any plans for today?"

Adrien flashed Ladybug a grin then decided to tone it down a little. He settled for a smile. Ladybug giggled nervously, then stopped herself. She reminded herself that right now, she wasn't shy Marinette. No, she was the city's protector Ladybug. Ladybug wasn't shy or nervous. She was strong and brave.

"No actually, I'm not doing anything now."

"Really?" Adrien sounded hopeful, but that was only because after all his attempts with Ladybug as Chat Noir, he hadn't thought that Adrien could succeed. If only he knew.

"So do you, um, want to go somewhere. To, talk? Hang out? Not if you don't want to or anything it's just, uh, you know what I'll jus-"

"Adrien, it's fine. I'd love to go somewhere."

After all the time Marinette had spent nervously rambling whenever Adrien was around, it made her more confident when he wasn't cool and collected.

"Right then, do you want to go to the p-park?"

"Sure"

As they walked in a silence that wasn't really awkward, more comfortable, Adrien drank in Ladybug. Her long, lean figure. Her curvy hips. He was just imagining his hands and tongue all over it as a blush spread across his face. Now, while all of this was happening, Ladybug was also doing her fair bit of admiring. She held her breath as she took in all of Adrien. Well, not _all_ of him, but this was the best she was going to get. The sunlight shone through his blonde hair and as he reached up to scratch his head, his t-shirt rode up and Ladybug had to stop herself from screaming at the skin on show. Neither was aware that the other was checking them out in a not-really-subtle way but they were both too caught up in the other to notice.

Suddenly, Adrien found himself face to face with beautiful bluebell eyes. He blushed as he realised he had been caught but Ladybug was also blushing as she hasn't even realised and just thought that Adrien had found her staring at him. They were nearly at the park when Ladybug tripped on a loose stone in the pavement.

"Ladybug!" Adrien leaped forward to catch her and he suddenly found his face inches away from hers. He couldn't stop staring at her pink, full lips and in his head, a fantasy which involved those beautiful lips attached to his played in his mind. Adrien didn't know if he was imagining it, but was Ladybug leaning closer?

Ladybug, still in shock, didn't even register than she was leaning closer. Her body seemed to have decided that for her. Still, she wasn't hating it. In fact, she was sort of loving it. Their lips were inches apart and the space between was getting smaller and smaller. Adrien felt Ladybug press against her and he turned hot. Really hot.

 _Don't let her see what she's doing to you. Just try and make her feel the same way._

Taking his brain's advice, Adrien pressed his body against Ladybug's petite figure even more and stroked her cheek. They were so close. And for one perfectly synchronised moment, they both thought the same thing.

 _I love you_

The air was thick with tension and all Adrien wanted to do was smash his face against his love's. But he had to contain himself. Even so, Ladybug was so close. He leaned so close that their noses were touching and their lips were so so close. Adrien readied himself, licked him lips and stared at Ladybug's beautiful face. Even though half of it was covered with a mask, she still looked breathtakingly beautiful. All Adrien had to do was fill up the space between them. He was so close...

Until Ladybug's earrings beeped.

 **A/n: Okay guys sorry for the cliff-hanger but I wanted to make more chapters and I had to leave this story with suspense. Stay tuned for more and review, tell me what you think. PC out.**


End file.
